Le prix à payer…
by Ounna
Summary: Il faut assumer les conséquences quand on couche, même par inadvertance, avec son meilleur ami ! Toujours aussi nulle pour les résumés ! XD Roy x Hughes


**Titre :** Le prix à payer…

**Auteur :** Ounna

**Résumé : **Il faut assumer les conséquences quand on couche, même par inadvertance, avec son meilleur ami ! (Toujours aussi nulle pour les résumés ! XD) [Roy x Hughes]

**Diclaimer :** Tout ce que contient cette fanfic (enfin, presque) n'est pas à moi… Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa !!!

**Raiting :** Je dirais **T** principalement, mais il se peut que de petits passages **M** se glissent par-ci par-là ! ^^

**Pairing :** Roy Mustang / Maes Hughes

**Note :** Quelques éléments inexistants dans l'anime et le manga sont présents dans cette fanfic !

Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai regardé la série… Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de lire le manga, donc ne vous étonnez pas si certaines choses ne sont pas logiques. Il faut prendre cette fanfic comme elle est, sans cherchez à la mettre en rapport avec l'anime ou le manga.

Total OOC de la part de Hughes. Il n'est pas marié, il n'a pas d'enfant, il est célibataire et… Il est vivant !!!!!! *w*

**CHAPITRE I**

- Roy amoureux ! J'aurai tout entendu !

Mustang se mit à rire en finissant son verre et demanda à Hughes :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étrange là-dedans ?

- Toi qui ne restes jamais plus d'une semaine avec la même femme, savoir que l'une d'elle à enfin réussi à entrer dans ton cœur, c'est plutôt surprenant, c'est tout.

Roy afficha soudainement un sourire un peu triste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, ce n'est rien…

- Attends… Ne me dis pas qu'elle ne t'aime pas !

Roy se remit à rire, un peu nerveusement.

- En réalité, je n'en sais rien du tout, mais je ne pense pas…

- Mais je la connais ? Tu veux que je me renseigne ? lui demanda son ami en lui donnant un petit coup de coude amicale.

- Non, tu ne la connais pas… Et puis, ça me mettrait mal à l'aise que tu lui demandes.

- Je comprends. Enfin, dans tous les cas, je suis sûr qu'elle ne résistera pas longtemps, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas !

Et Hughes termina son verre d'une traite sous le regard quelque peu fatigué de Mustang.

Tout deux revenaient tout juste de mission. Ils avaient travaillé tard pour remettre leur rapport le lendemain dans les temps.

Épuisés, ils avaient décidés d'aller boire un dernier verre avant de rentrer. Mais cela avait quelque peu duré et ils en étaient déjà à leur quatrième tournée.

- Bon, et si on rentrait avant de ne plus être apte à conduire ? proposa Maes.

- Bonne idée…

Roy avait un peu de mal à se souvenir comment ils en étaient arrivé à parlé de ses amours. Peut-être parce que Hughes lui avait un peu fait la morale sur le fait de laisser ce pauvre Havoc un peu tranquille et arrêter de lui prendre ses petites amies.

Roy avait accepté, disant que ça ne l'intéressait plus vraiment de toute façon.

C'est de là que tout était partit.

Maes s'était simplement demandé pourquoi…

« Je suis amoureux… » avait lâché Roy sans vraiment réfléchir.

Oui, c'était surprenant de le savoir amoureux, parce qu'il n'avait jamais avoué les quelques fois que ça lui était arrivé…

Simplement parce que ses amours lui avaient toujours paru immoraux, anormaux. Et très vite ses sentiments passaient.

Mais là, c'était différent. Cela faisant un moment que ce sentiment l'avait envahis. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Était-ce parce qu'il passait ses journées avec la personne qu'il aimait ? Était-ce parce qu'en plus ils partageaient une relation particulièrement intime, sans pour autant aller jusqu'à la relation que partage deux amoureux ?

Il n'en savait rien, mais il n'arrivait plus à se tourner vers les femmes pour se donner l'impression qu'il était normal.

Il ne l'était pas, c'était une chose certaine aujourd'hui…

Parce qu'il ne les aimait pas…

Il aimait un homme…

Et plus que tout…

Et cet homme n'était autre que…

Son meilleur ami…

Maes…

Il le regarda prendre place dans la voiture, côté conducteur et demanda :

- Tu es certain que tu vas pouvoir conduire ?

- Je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi… Je n'ai pas avancé jusqu'ici en zigzagant moi…

Mustang se mit à rire. Effectivement. Il avait trop bu et il avait du mal à tenir debout.

Une fois en route, Mustang hésita un instant avant de demander à son tour :

- Et toi ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu es amoureux ?

- Non…

Il l'avait annoncer de façon si certaine, si nette, si direct.

Mustang n'osa rien ajouter.

Cette réponse l'avait quelque peu glacé.

Il ne s'attendait pas à être l'amour de son ami, mais le fait qu'il n'aime personne l'empêchait totalement d'espérer.

« Au moins il n'aime pas une femme non plus… » pensa-t-il au moment où Maes reprenait :

- Pas vraiment, enfin, je ne crois pas…

- Comment ça ? demanda Roy, devant retenir l'enthousiasme soudain qui l'envahissait.

- Il y a bien une personne, mais…

- Mais quoi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, impatient.

- Mais rien… dit-il en souriant. Je préfère ne pas y penser en fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es bien curieux… dit Hughes en souriant à son ami.

- Désolé. Je ne savais pas que ça te gênait d'en parler, dit Roy un peu contrarié.

Après tout, ils étaient ami, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui en dire plus. Lui avait bien répondu à toutes les question de Maes, même s'il les avait contourner, d'une certaine façon…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment que ça me gêne, dit Maes qui avait bien remarqué l'humeur de Mustang. Seulement tu es saoul, et ça m'ennuie de t'en parler maintenant.

- Je suis pas saoul ! Allez, dis-moi ! insista Roy en attrapant le bras de Hughes, posé sur le volant.

- Tu vois que tu l'es, tu réclames comme un gamin de 6 ans ! dit Maes en riant de plus belle.

Mustang froncé les sourcils, terriblement vexé et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, se tournant vers sa fenêtre pour regardé l'extérieur.

Hughes lui jeta un regard amusé mais ne dit plus rien. Il savait parfaitement que ça ne servirait à rien. Mustang était du genre à se vexer puis oublier. Enfin… Avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez le colonel et Maes du sortir son ami de ses pensées :

- On est arrivé chez toi Roy… !

- Hein ? Mais… J'habite plus loin que toi du pub, pourquoi tu m'as ramené ?

- Parce que tu n'étais pas en état de conduire, même sur le petit bout de route qui va de chez moi à chez toi.

- J'aurai pu…

- Maintenant on est là, alors profites-en…

Mustang grommela mais du se résoudre à descendre de la voiture.

Il fit un dernier salut de la main à son ami et rentra chez lui. Il manqua de se casser la figure en ouvrant sa porte et réalisa qu'effectivement, Maes lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie en l'empêchant de prendre le volant. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait autant bu.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie… »

Non pas vraiment, il avait juste évité qu'il ait un accident bête.

« Mais il s'est inquiété pour moi… » pensa-t-il en souriant.

L'alcool avait déjà bien rougit ses joues, mais cette pensée ajouta une petite couche de rougeur à celles-ci.

Il entra dans son appartement, souriant bêtement, comme un gamin qui revenait de son premier rendez-vous.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Maes l'aidait ou le soutenait, ou même s'inquiétait pour lui, et il l'avait bien souvent fait dans des moments plus dangereux que ça, en mission ou vis-à-vis d'un supérieur. Mais Mustang était touché, pour chacune de ses attentions. A chaque fois.

Il retira la moitié de son uniforme et se laissa tomber sur son lit, préférant ne pas prêter attention au désordre omniprésent dans son appartement, et s'endormit, le visage de Maes en tête.

**°OooOooOooO°**

Il était tôt, sûrement trop tôt. Mais Mustang n'arrivait plus à dormir. Il finit donc par se redresser, après s'être retourner dans tous les sens, ne réalisant qu'à cet instant qu'il portait encore la moitié de son uniforme.

Il soupira, se passant une main sur le visage et se leva, direction salle de bain. Une fois là, il osa à peine poser les yeux sur lui, dans le miroir. Sachant à l'avance qu'il se ferai un peu peur. Il tenta tout de même et ne pu que se résigner à baisser les yeux, attrapant son rasoir, tout en soupirant.

Il pris une douche rapide, enfila un nouvel uniforme et se rendit à au Quartier Général militaire, là où son bureau l'attendait, où ses pensées sombres l'attendaient aussi… Elles, ainsi que celui qui les causait. Mais ce dernier lui donnait également le sourire, et c'est pourquoi il s'en allait au travail avec un semblant de sourire, réconforté à l'idée d'enfin le retrouver.

Il était tôt. Il décida d'y aller à pied. Un peu d'air ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il voulait réfléchir. Réfléchir à tout ça. Il se rappelait que Maes avait dit être amoureux. Mais pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas l'air certain. Pourquoi ? On sait pourtant si on est amoureux ou non…

Roy y réfléchi tout en se rendant dans son bureau. Il avait du mal à comprendre et ne trouvait aucune explication à cet étrange comportement. Il fini par laisser tomber. Il aurait peut-être (sûrement ?) l'occasion d'en reparler avec Maes. Il l'espérait…

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant les piles de paperasse qui étaient apparues pendant la nuit. Très vite il compris d'où ça venait et murmura pour lui-même :

- Hawkeye, je vais vous…

- Me quoi Colonel ? demanda une voix que trop familière dans le dos de Mustang qui sursauta en l'entendant.

- Heu, vous offrir le café ? proposa-t-il nerveusement à la jeune femme, tout en souriant poliment.

- Merci beaucoup Colonel, mais j'en ai déjà pris un. J'ai profité de mon avance pour vous apporter quelques dossiers à signer et à compléter.

- J'ai vu ça… grogna-t-il.

- Il faut que ce soit prêt pour midi…

- J'y penserai…

Hawkeye lui jeta un regard strict, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix puis s'en alla en le saluant poliment.

Mustang laissa échapper un long soupir en regardant la quantité de boulot qui l'attendait. Il se laissa tomber sur son siège et attrapa le premier dossier, mais oublia rapidement son travail pour se replonger dans ses pensées. Préoccupé par une unique question.

« Il aime qui bordel ? » pensa-t-il soudainement en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il avait passé tout le monde en revue, ne trouvant désespérément pas sur qui Hughes pouvait avoir jeté son dévolu.

- Roy ? demanda soudainement une voix depuis l'entrée du bureau.

Mustang releva la tête, quelque peu surpris.

- Maes, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

- J'ai croisé Hawkeye dans le couloir, elle m'a dit que tu étais dans ton bureau à déprimer sur ton travail. Alors je suis passé, histoire de savoir comment tu allais.

Roy se mit à sourire à son ami et lui répondit simplement :

- Tout va bien. Je suis complètement crevé, mais je vais finir par me réveiller.

- Tu veux un café ?

Roy réalisa qu'il n'avait effectivement pas eu sa dose de caféine pour la journée, ou du moins, la matinée. Il accepta donc avec plaisir, se levant de son siège pour rejoindre son ami.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la cafétéria, Mustang demanda à son ami s'il était bien rentré.

- Sans souci, je me suis endormi comme un bébé.

Il avait dit ça mais la fatigue se lisait sur son visage.

- Et tu as bien dormis ? demanda Roy quelque peu soucieux.

- Très bien pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air fatigué…

- Je me suis réveillé un peu trop tôt, ce n'est rien.

Mais ses paroles semblaient en cacher d'autres. Roy connaissait suffisamment son ami pour s'en rendre compte.

- Maes… Si quelque ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler tu sais ?

- Je sais oui… répondit Hughes en souriant.

Ils arrivèrent à la cafétéria et Hughes prépara deux cafés, le premier qu'il tendit à Mustang et le second qu'il se réservait, soufflant dessus pour l'aider à refroidir.

- Tu sais… commença Roy. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier… Je dois avouer que ça m'a quelque peu intrigué…

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Mustang s'était lancé. Après tout, quand on est ami, on n'hésite pas à insister un peu.

- A propos de ton amour incertain. J'avoue trouver ça un peu étrange. Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas sûr d'aimer ?

Hughes laissa échapper un léger soupire. Non pas un soupire d'agacement, mais plutôt de faiblesse, se rendant compte que Roy ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant de l'avoir tirer au clair.

- Je ne suis pas certain de ce que je ressens, parce que…

- Parce que quoi ? demanda Roy voyant que son ami hésitait à poursuivre.

- Parce que mes sentiments me font peur, alors… Je préfère ne pas y penser.

- Tes sentiments te font peur ? Tu as peur de souffrir ?

- Peut-être…

Roy fronça les sourcils tout en regardant son ami. Qui pouvait bien être la personne qui rendait son ami si fragile. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'oser le lui demander.

- T-tu ne la connais pas… répondit Hughes, la voix hésitante.

Mustang eut un doute sur la véracité de cette réponse, mais n'osa pas le dire. Bien qu'il fut blessé par le manque de confiance que Maes lui témoignait, il n'osait pas mettre sa parole en doute…

- Bien, dans ce cas, je ne peux pas t'aider. Enfin, de toute façon, tu ne demandais pas d'aide ! dit brusquement Mustang tout en se dirigeant du côté des couloirs qui menaient à son bureau.

- Attends ! Roy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Maes en le suivant.

- Rien du tout, que veux-tu qu'il y ait ?

- Je…

Il fixa un instant Mustang, d'un air quelque peu attristé. Mustang ne dit rien, il se contenta de détourner le regard tout en continuant d'avancer.

- Je retourne travailler… finit par dire Maes en tournant vers son propre bureau, laissant Mustang seul avec ses pensées.

« Pourquoi refuse-t-il de m'en parler ? » se demanda-t-il en arrivant à son bureau.

Il entra et se retrouva nez à nez avec la pile de travail qui l'attendait.

Il décida de ne plus y penser pour le moment, se mettant au (presque) au travail.

**°OooOooOooO°**

- Je t'invite à boire un verre ? demanda Maes, la tête passée par le battant de porte du bureau de Mustang.

- J'ai encore du boulot, répondit ce dernier, assez froidement.

- Tu n'es pas sortit de ton bureau de toute la journée. Ne me fais pas croire que tu as travaillé tout ce temps.

- Si et j'ai du retard…

- Tu détestes travailler…

- Justement, je n'ai pas envie que ça traîne…

- Tout va bien Roy ? demanda Maes en regardant son ami d'un air intrigué.

Mustang lâcha un long soupire et releva la tête vers son ami.

- Oui, tout va bien… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses de me parler…

- Je… ! Ce n'est pas ça ! déclara Maes pris au dépourvut. Je ne refuse pas de te parler, mais j'essaie de ne pas trop penser à ce que je ressens et tu reviens sans arrêt dessus, c'est embarrassant.

Mustang fronça les sourcils tout en fixant son ami et fini par lui demander :

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas penser à ce que tu ressens ? Tu tu aies peur d'avouer ce que tu ressens, c'est une chose, mais ne pas vouloir y penser en est une autre et j'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre…

Hughes leva les yeux au ciel, à la recherche d'une réponse mais n'en trouva pas de vraiment satisfaisante. Il fini par baisser les yeux et dit :

- Viens boire un verre, je t'expliquerai…

Satisfait, Mustang souris et laissa tomber son travail avec joie. Il attrapa sa veste d'uniforme qu'il avait retiré quand le soleil tapait encore contre la vitre de son bureau et suivit son ami.

Une fois arrivé au pub où ils se trouvaient la veille, ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle et commandèrent deux martinis.

- Alors ? commença Mustang, tiraillé par la curiosité.

- Alors… J'ai peur de ce que je ressens, parce que je n'ai pas l'impression que mes sentiments soient normaux ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ecoute, c'est assez difficile pour moi d'en parler, alors laisse-moi le temps… Je vais y arriver…

Mustang le dévisageait, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait mettre son ami dans un état pareil.

- En fait, je suis amoureux d… d'une femme mariée… finit-il précipitamment, en détournant le regard.

- Une femme mariée ? s'étonna Mustang d'une petite voix. Qui ?

- Je t'ai dit, tu ne la connais pas… souffla Maes apparemment très mal à l'aise.

Mustang resta sans voix. Il était blessé. Il ne s'attendait évidement pas à être celui qu'aimait son ami, mais maintenant, il en était sûr et ça il souffrait…

Il baissa la tête, souriant tristement, et dit simplement :

- Je te souhaite bon courage…

Il se leva, et s'en alla sous le regard stupéfié de Hughes.

_**Voilà ! Premier chapitre changé !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous dérange pas trop, mais l'ancien était trop nul !! XD**_


End file.
